


Mario goes to the fridge to get a glass of milk

by TranslationHell



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Inanimate Object Porn, Other, Technically bukakke, Vore, noncon because milk can't consent, objectophilia, taboo relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranslationHell/pseuds/TranslationHell
Summary: A thrilling tale. I don't want to give too much away here.





	Mario goes to the fridge to get a glass of milk

Darkness.

That was all the iconic princess-rescuing plumber could see when he woke up from his slumber, which was ended prematurely. Though this was not any unordinary darkness, oh no, he was just in his bedroom. He tiredly stretched his arms and looked over at the digital clock on his nightstand. "Two thirty in the morning..." he thought to himself, tired as all hell. He let out a sigh and rolled onto his left side, deciding that going back to sleep was the best course of action.

Under the warm red covers of his queen-sized bed, he tossed and turned, his mind completely blank. For about 30 minutes, he continued rolling over whenever he wanted to until a sudden realization hit him. He couldn't fall back asleep, no matter how hard he tried. If he were anyone else, this wouldn't have affected him, and he would've just kept trying to sleep. BUT, he was not anyone else. He... was thirsty. And there was only one thing could quench his current thrist.

Mario felt a rush of room temperature air surround his almost bare body as he tossed the comforting sheet that was covering his body aside. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he quietly thrust his body away from the bed, careful not to wake up his brother, Luigi. His bare feet felt the slightly cold, wooden floorboards under them. Fortunately, this mildly uncomfortable environment did not deter the man, and he opened the only door in the room and left through it.

He tip-toed down the dark hallway and into his house's kitchen, where his groggy eyes spied the expensive, red and green fridge. At that point, the surrounding area did not matter at all to Mario, for the only thing he needed was happily nested within the large, cold box. With determination in his heart, he slowly approached the fridge's door and firmly grasped its handle. Pulling it back, he shielded his oculars from the fridge's rays of light with his free arm as the cold air from within washed over him.

His eyes quickly adjusted to the light from the rectangular appliance, allowing him to push away a bottle of ketchup that was preventing him from looking directly upon his most desired. The carton of milk. He licked his lips as his shaky, gloved hand grabbed the carton out of the fridge. He noticed a feeling of intense joy going through his mind, however his happiness was second to his desire to consume the beautiful, white liquid contained within the carton.

Mario opened it without hesitation, however just as he was about to place his lips on the creamy hole, he stopped himself. Something wasn't right. Something was... missing. He couldn't just drink it directly from the container, oh no, that'd cover it with his germs, and Luigi wouldn't like that. He had to put it inside something else... but what? He put his hand on his chin as he thought long and hard about this conundrum. An epiphany hit him as he remembered that there were glasses in the cupboard to the side of the fridge.

He quickly walked towards the wooden cabinet and opened it, revealing the big, clear glasses that were hidden within. He couldn't help but stare at them for a moment, but he quickly came to his senses, grabbing the cup that was closest to him. He slowly tipped the half-empty carton to its side as he intently watched the pure white milk pour into the glass, filling it satisfyingly. He let out a soft moan at the wondrous sight, but the pleasure from the glass would not last long as he still had unsettled business with the carton.

He placed the glass on the counter and opened the fridge door once more, placing the now slightly less filled container onto the top shelf. He solemnly waved it goodbye as his attention could now be entirely focused upon what he truly came here for, the glass of milk. His fingers firmly wrapped around the ivory drink as there was nothing seperating the two. He slowly placed the rim of the glass up to his moustached lips and tilted his head back.

The ecstasy that washed over him as the liquid that came from a cow's udder entered his mouth and travelled down his throat was unmatched by any other feeling he felt before. For him, there was no better moment to taste this one specific beverage. He wanted the entirety of it to enter his digestive system, and he wanted it as soon as possible.

He tilted his head back further with the intent of flushing the glass's contents down his esophagus as quickly as possible, however his greediness would not go unpunished by the laws of physics. But perhaps for him, this would not be considered a punishment. The milk quickly rushed out of the glass and spilled onto his face, catching the quenched plumber off guard. The milk didn't take long to start running down his chin, chest, belly, and most importantly, his pelvis.

Mario looked down at his body and lightly blushed as he saw the udder juice stain his red, polkadotted underwear. But that wasn't the end of it. He also couldn't help but notice the tent which he had apparently pitched there, covered in the love that came directly from the glass. With a heavy sigh, he lightly grazed his index finger over his covered shaft, but it didn't take long for him to remember that he was still in his kitchen.

The now completely awake Mario shambled over to his bedroom with the glass in hand, not even bothering to clean the milk that dribbled onto the floor. He quickly, yet quietly closed the door, completely overjoyed with where the night had went.


End file.
